Lullaby
by windnature
Summary: Katara wanted to surround Aang with the family that was taken away from him. She knew their love for him would always remain and bringing those emotions to him physically was all she desired to do. Katara simply wanted to make her beloved as happy as she possibly could. ((Post ATLA and Pre LOK Kataang)).


Katara's life changed after the birth of her daughter. Though to actually express such a dramatic shift in her life couldn't be accurately expressed with words. Kya was only a few weeks old, but had captured her parents in ways Katara didn't believe was physically possible. She could see how her life meant so much to her own mother, she was a precious gift that her mother was willing to give up her life for. All the new mother wanted to do was spend every waking moment with her daughter, in fear or what could happen if she wasn't by her newborn's side. Aang tried his best to ease Katara's apprehension but it wasn't exactly effective. Though she did agree to have Kya sleep in her own room, a small comprise that she was willing to make, no matter how difficult.

The waterbender rolled over and couldn't feel her husband's body next to her in their bed. Her cerulean eyes opened and saw that he was gone. She found this to be rather odd considering his promised to spend the day with his family. Curious to know where her husband wandered off to, Katara got out of bed to find Aang. He was known to mediate in the middle of the night when something was on his mind. It was a habit of Aang's that Katara had become accustomed to over the last couple of years. The world and their relationship was so important to Aang, but he wasn't sure if he had the ability to balance both. Despite all of his doubts, the waterbender believed in him more than anyone else. At one point they were on the verge of losing everything, but for their love Katara would always fight because she couldn't bare the thought of living a life without Aang in it. She could never walk away from him.

She finally came to the threshold of Kya's bedroom when she heard a familiar voice coming from within. She knew all of the acolytes were asleep given the hour and none of their extended family was present on the island. She slowly peaked in to see Aang cradling their newborn in his arms. She was whimpering as her son cooed her softly, "Your mom is sleeping Kya. Let's not wake her up okay?" Their daughter had been fussy for the past couple of days and the waterbender wasn't sure how to soothe her daughter more. She was thought about walking in, but decided to allow her husband to handle this. Being there for Kya was important to Aang and giving him this chance was something Katara wanted to do. She watched as Aang continued to rock Kya back and forth as a hum came from his lips:

_Two lovers, from one another_

_A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart._

_Built a path to be together-_

_Secret tunnel!_

_Secret tunnel!_

_Through the mountain!_

_Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah_!

The song seemed to calm her down which caused her father to chuckle, "Mommy would laugh at me if she knew what I was doing." The Avatar exhaled deeply before sitting in the rocking chair, "Kya, I've waited a very long time for you. I didn't have my parents growing up. It was a tradition for the air nomads because of the need to be detached from the world. I've always wanted to meet them though, to know what they were like..if they were proud to know their son was the Avatar. I didn't get that chance, but I do understand how painful it was for them to let me go. I couldn't imagine being separated from someone that was apart of me and I am happy I don't have to." Katara watched as he placed Kya on his shoulder, "I love you so much Kya and I will do anything for you and your Mom. You're all I have left."

Katara felt the moisture that rolled down her cheeks. She could only imagine the pain Aang felt never knowing his parents. They were taken away from him before he ever got the chance to. But now all she wanted to do was give her husband what he never could have as a child. Overcome with the urge to hold her daughter and husband, Katara slowly walked into the room wearing a soft smile on her face. Aang's eyes seemed to glow as she approached him with adoring eyes. She knelt in front of the chair which her husband sat, resting her cheek against his knee. The mother felt his large hand entangling in her hair, "She's finally asleep." Katara nodded thoughtfully with a gentle laugh, "I think she has a favorite song now." Her husband nodded in agreement to her words, "I do think so. I meant everything I said. I know I am the Avatar, but I have realized something. I am also your husband and Kya's father. I have to be dedicated to the world which is my family."

Katara looked up to her husband with a longing gaze, "I know your parents are so proud of everything you have done Aang and I am too. I love you and you'll always be my family. I promise you I will always be here." The pads of his fingers slowly grazed her scalp, "Thank you Katara. You have no idea what this means to me. I love you so much." His caused caused a wide smile to spread across the waterbender's lips. The vow to Aang was a promise that she made to herself so many years before. When they discovered the truth of the fate of his people, Katara wanted nothing more than to be her husband's family so he wouldn't have to hurt anyone. It was a promise Katara knew she would always keep. She wanted to have as many children as she could for her husband. She now realized it was more than just trying to bring the Air Nomads back. Katara wanted to surround Aang with the family that was taken away from him. She knew their love for him would always remain and bringing those emotions to him physically was all she desired to do. Katara simply wanted to make her beloved as happy as she possibly could. "Let's sing one more more?." The Avatar suggested with a wide grin. Two two stood, the waterbender wrapping her arounds around him, her gaze focused on their daughter.

**_Two lovers, from one another_**

**_A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart._**

**_Built a path to be together-_**

**_Secret tunnel!_**

**_Secret tunnel!_**

**_Through the mountain!_**

**_Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!_**


End file.
